


of spilled coffee and runaway cats

by wheeinswolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Romance, and ggomo is a brat, angel wheein, demon siyeon, we all love a magical mess of a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinswolf/pseuds/wheeinswolf
Summary: a story about a magical café, a possibly alien cat and the sugary sweet chaos everybody surrounding them gets to be a part of
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	of spilled coffee and runaway cats

**Author's Note:**

> this is for **[laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash)** because you always enable and support my random ideas

A thud to her right and quickly followed pain shooting up her side accompanied her entrance into the small café. The bell above the ornate door faintly rang as she stumbled up the step, announcing her arrival to those populating the space inside. Wings now neatly tucked behind her back instead of haphazardly hanging off to the sides she ran her fingers through her hair, looking at the strands with barely concealed disappointment. Unforeseen circumstances named Ggomo had ripped her purple shampoo to pieces, causing the usually much cooler tone to slowly revert to a warm yellow. Sighing she pulled the hairband from her wrist and tied everything into a small bun near the crown of her head. Her shoulder and the joint leading to her wing protested against the movement, throbbing soundly even when she pressed her palm against the impacted area.

"Stupid limbs," Wheein muttered and gently patted the few now slightly crooked feathers that took the worst of the impact, "Stupid tiny doors."

Quiet yet busy chatter met her once she averted her attention, the space filled with tables of various heights, near every single one occupied by whoever had been lucky enough to catch the spot. She felt her face lift at the sight, her entire body seemingly blooming and opening at the variety of horns and wings, of stomping and rolling teeth standing in whatever shape and form she could imagine, of tails and other, to some, grotesquely shaped features displayed before her. 

And yet what reassured her the most were the wings, colours reflecting off of feathers and leather alike the light painting them and their surroundings with all the colours the rainbow had to offer.

Byul had been right to convince her to meet at the café. 

It was so impossibly refreshing not having to hide from prying and judging eyes for once. Few were used to seeing angels walking the earth in this day and age, most of them retreating to the megacities forming in the clouds. Those who remained to smell the fresh air, touch the grass and feel the rain were cursed as fallen and corrupted by those daring, and stupid, enough. 

It had been weeks since she'd last seen her friend, the woman pushed from one meeting to another to discuss whatever treaties much too old people decided on. Wheein had never quite understood Byul's patience for the formal side of things.

Lost in thoughts her feet had automatically taken her straight towards the counter, a lone figure clad in dark leathers running a single blue cloth over the bright birch wood. Wheein didn't quite have the time to really look at her before the barista perked up seeing her approach, quickly stuffing one corner of the rag into the double belt hanging from her hips and clapping her hands. Her excitement instantly infected Wheein as well.

"Welcome to the Dreamworld, café and hub for all things magical. How may I help you?"

The barista's fingers twisted in a complicated gesture accompanying the greeting, piercing eyes burning the brightest shade of orange peeking up from behind her hands once she finished. They caused Wheein to stop in her tracks before reaching her destination, frozen in place. Her eyes locked onto the figure she couldn't describe as anything but an angel despite the fire flickering against slit-shaped pupils and glinting canines brushing against full lips. Maybe her gaze remained on the bottom lip, now gently sucked between pearly white teeth, for a while too long. 

Just maybe.

"Welcome to the Dreamworld," the barista repeated albeit a bit slower, head cocked to the side, confusion coloring her soothingly raspy voice despite the easy smile playing on her lips, "café and hub for all things magical. How can I help you?"

Wheein noticed the change in words, cheeks burning up in shame and embarrassment. Her lips parted to nothing but a short stutter when the piercing gaze found hers again. She did her best not to swoon over the demon, gaze jumping from the other's eyes to her lips to the small horns protruding from the neatly tied blue hair and back to her lips. She failed miserably, visibly awestruck and already hearing Byul’s boisterous laughter in her ears, only remembering to answer once a cut brow above a half closed eye rose.

"Coffee?" Wheein finally replied.

The demon threw her a pointed look, as if to ask whether it was a question or answer, and in that moment Wheein really wished she could just hide underneath her wings instead of staying in the woman's view. Thankfully the other chuckled, saving her any further embarrassment, and beckoned her closer with two quick bends of her pointer finger. 

The angel nearly floated towards her.

"How do you like your coffee? Black? With sugar or milk? Any preference on beans and level of roasting? Any other extras you’d like added?"

"Uh," she hesitated, overwhelmed from the sudden barrage of questions, checking the panel behind the demon for the offered combinations and quickly gave up, "You choose for me."

In a desperate attempt to improve the impression left on the other she rested her elbow on the counter, leaning her chin onto her awaiting hand. Despite the odd placement, her elbow too high and head oddly angled, she tried to make it work, forcing her voice into the flirtier tone she'd often seen her childhood friend use. It always seemed to work for Byul so maybe it would for her, too. Or so she hoped.

“I’ll surprise you, then.”

The demon winked and Wheein melted on the spot.

She closed her eyes, breathed in and enjoyed the atmosphere around her, leaned onto the counter, listening to the sounds of the barista preparing her coffee. A fleeting thought reminded her she had not yet once drank a coffee she’d liked. Yet another fleeting thought simply had her mentally shrugging her shoulders at the first. 

The sound of a plastic cup meeting wood caused her eyes to open once more.

“It looks,” Wheein inspected the coffee, bending her head down to be on eye-level with the cup, “surprisingly normal.”

“By surprise you I didn’t exactly mean I’d turn you into a mushroom.”

Wheein was about to ask what she meant but seeing her excited grin chose to simply accept it as the other’s humor. Her hand reached out, ready to grab her coffee and leave to find her friend on the terrace in the café’s garden, but met an invisible wall, a hairwidth away from the plastic. Her fingers trembled with the effort to still close around it, the cold emitting from the beverage already biting and nipping at her skin.

“Wha-”

“Protection against thieves,” the barista winked, “But that’s a company secret.”

“Sounds like a widely known secret.”

The demon shrugged, “It is what it is. Four thirty please.”

Wheein glanced up at the cardboard panel behind the barista again having remembered a slightly higher price for that size. And indeed in bold, somewhat scraggly letters a seven stood in place of the three that had just been named. A faint blush met her when her gaze returned to the woman in front.

"Four thirty." The barista repeated, sheepish smile accompanied by an assured nod.

Wheein smiled in return, her lips seemingly frozen in the same position for the past few minutes. Her cheeks kind of began hurting but it was a price she was more than willing to pay. Constantly if she'd have her will. 

Somewhat sad their interaction seemed to near its end she reached into the pocket of her pants to fish out whatever coins she had stored there, mostly from her visits to the local bakery. As always they perfectly escaped her fingers the more effort to succeed she made. Wheein groaned, already dreading having to spend awkward seconds rummaging through the much too tight space.

"Stupid pants with their stupid tiny pockets!" She grumbled.

At least the barista giggled at her misery. A few seconds and giddy giggles later Wheein triumphantly held up a single coin. She squinted and looked at the imprinted number, happily flicking the coin into the barista's open hand.

"One down, several more to go." 

Wheein winked. And then immediately blushed and looked down, once again preoccupied with her pocket.

"You're cute." The barista commented with a casual flick of her hand before she leaned against the counter.

Maybe Wheein's smile grew even bigger and perhaps her cheeks hurt more than before.

“Ggomo!”

Wheein turned at the familiar voice, and even more familiar name, seeing none other than Byul running past the café’s entrance door and after a small, spotted cat at full speed, nearly entirely bent over to sprint on all fours. She blinked, rubbing her eye with the hand holding the coins. It took a few seconds for her to fully react, a comical Looney Toons like pause seemingly blanketing her and the rest of the world surrounding her. 

Her thumb swiped over her eyelids again. She blinked. Once, then twice.

“Ggomo?” Wheein whispered, confused. 

Another shout reached her, accompanied by the werehamster’s growl, the cat apparently still outrunning her even at full speed. Sometimes Wheein nearly convinced herself the cat wasn't but a mere earthling mammal. She wouldn't be surprised should his eyes ever turn into lasers or spikes grow out of his back. Maybe he'd be like that superhero's cat and have tentacles from a pocket dimension shoot out of his mouth. Cute little Ggomo.

Her eyes widened in shock and sudden realization. 

“Ggomo!” She whispered, no longer confused, and turned to address the attractive barista, “I’m sorry, I gotta go!” 

Wheein quickly picked up whatever mixture the barista had thrown together and turned to run after her friend. A surprised shout caused her to look back despite already jogging towards the exit. The probably expensive black leather was now showered in white, two plastic cups and a carton of milk knocked over, the liquid quickly running down any somewhat vertical place. The counter looked as if a local, very small hurricane had swept over it, brushing every single item to the side and in some cases, onto the floor.

Dread filled Wheein at the sight of a single drop of white pooling on the leather jacket's buckle only to land on the matte belt. The barista's hands were raised in front of her face still to protect herself from the sudden force, her hair wild and splattered with the same drinks as the rest of her upper body.

Wheein cringed at the wet feeling at the tip of her wing. 

Oops. 

So much for leaving a good impression on the much too pretty barista whose name she didn’t even have the chance to read or find out.

“I swear I’ll repay you!” was the last thing she shouted, feeling all patrons’ eyes on herself as she strode through the door, only barely managing to fit her somewhat uncontrollable and from adrenaline twitching wings through the hole before fully opening them once she jumped out. The day was still, barely a breeze tickling her feathers, and yet excitement pooled in her belly. Nothing compared to the freedom she experienced whenever she felt the wind around her wings, muscles straining and bending to gently follow the currents in the air. Wheein gripped the drink in her left hand tighter and started into a slow jog, feet drumming against the cobbled pavement. It only took four steps and a small jump for her to take off after her friend and, most importantly, her runaway brat of a cat who somehow had ended up on the entirely different side of their city.

The barista watched Wheein jump into the air through the windows, wide white wings pushing down to lift the short woman higher. Feeling the weight in her palm she looked down at the other five coins Wheein had thrown at her in haste before running off. Then back at the windows. And then back to the coins. 

Protection against thieves. 

The words kept echoing in her head as she incredulously stared at the amount.

“But this is only three fifty?” Siyeon asked into the shocked silence the café still was in.

"Say, Si, do you give every pretty girl a discounter?" Bora teasingly winked, smirk curling the corners of her lips towards the sky.

"No!" 

"Sure I believe you. Totally. Mhm," Bora raised the spoon she had been stirring the drink with, now suddenly clean again, and tapped Siyeon's nose in tandem with, "So. Incredibly. Convincing."

"Oh fuck off."

Siyeon pouted to hide her grin, turning to talk to the next customer who had entered the establishment.

"Welcome to the Dreamworld café and hub for all things magical. How may I help you?”

“Matcha Latte please! With some sprinkles on top!” The red haired woman grinned.

“Alright! One moment please.”

“Actually,” Bora gripped Siyeon’s shoulder and pushed her to the side, taking her spot, “I got this one.”

Siyeon glared at her.

“Think Minji called you.” Bora’s tone was innocent even as she smirked at the customer, biting her lip.

“And you call me the disaster gay.”

All Siyeon got was another push towards the kitchen area and Bora’s forked tongue stuck out towards her. She rolled her eyes and left, not missing the chance to throw her blue rag at her friend, relishing in the shocked yell and loud chortle of laughter from the customer. Served Bora right.

The typical sweet smell of dough greeted her once she pushed the heavy door open with her shoulder. The room was a mess, pots and bowls stacked up to the ceiling, bending over further than seemed healthy. A single purple haired person stood in the middle, preoccupied with whatever she was currently preparing but alert enough to immediately whip around to look at Siyeon. The impatient tap of her foot against the marble tiles was not a good sign.

Siyeon awkwardly grinned, patting the back of her head, “Hey Minji.”

"You’ve got balls of steel missy this is the third warning,” a single finger pointed at Siyeon accompanied Minji’s words, “But also please tell me Bora made the story up so I can rest peacefully.”

"Huh?"

"Please just tell me."

"Okay," Siyeon dragged the word, pronouncing every letter in an exaggerated way, "She made this story up."

"Cool, amazing." Minji smiled a perfectly fake smile, threw a thumbs-up at Siyeon and turned back to her dough after patting down her apron, “God what was I thinking when I employed you two. I’m amazed this place hasn’t burned down yet.”

“That you love us and we’re the best obviously,” Bora grinned now having entered the room as well.

"Uhm," Siyeon hesitantly nodded, “Yeah, that!”

Minji simply sighed, smile hidden from the two.

Bora laughed, three hands slapping her knees one after another while the fourth covered her lips, chest bouncing with every gleeful chuckle. Despite the pouty act Siyeon couldn't really keep herself from laughing along with her friends, no matter how much she had already been teased about her encounter with the strange angel. 

"Hey, baby, can I get a discount, too?" Bora fluttered her eyelashes and barely deflected the playful punch towards her shoulder in time, wiping her tears from the corner of her eye with her free hands, "God, you're such a useless lesbian."

"You can call me Siyeon you know."

This time Bora was the one swinging a fist. Siyeon ducked, evading the punch, and tried to aim for Bora's stomach. The latter noticed and brought two hands down to protect herself while getting ready to attack with the others. 

"Minji, save me!"

The quiet humming sounding from behind them merely became louder. 

Siyeon yelled and hopped over one of the tables in hopes of escaping the wild animal that was Bora during their play fights. Her shirt scraped over the granite, flour sticking onto the fabric where she slid along. Something stung and she noticed a small scrape on her arm but didn’t pay much more attention to it. Seeing that the oldest had left her to herself, a flickering yellow ward surrounding Minji even as she ignored the two, Siyeon grabbed the nearest hopefully clean pan. Her grip tightened, giving the cooking ware a first swing, testing its weight, and then threateningly held it up in front of herself.

“Ha!”

Bora, still on the other side of the table, scrunched her nose at Siyeon’s weapon. Her eyes flickered across the room, searching for something, anything, she could in turn use. A bunch of wooden spoons, various in sizes and shapes caught her attention. The one in between Minji’s fingers especially. Nothing better than a dough covered weapon. Bora grinned at Siyeon, faking a jump towards her only to quickly turn to the left and reach for the spoons. Siyeon, using the pan as a shield, didn’t notice Bora’s retreat at first. Not until the wet dough met her forehead.

Peeking up from behind her makeshift shield she glanced at Bora, wooden cooking spoons in each of her hands as all four flipped them through the air over and over again. The older woman cocked her hips to the side, confident in her skills.

“Ha indeed.”

The first spoon flew through the air.

“Oh fuck,” Siyeon dropped the pan, recognizing her imminent defeat, “Well, bye!”

She disappeared from the room before Bora had the chance to throw another spoon, the double doors wildly swinging from her sudden burst.

“I’m going to fire them.” Minji nodded to herself, flicking her fingers to restore the kitchen to its old glory. Towers of pots were no more, leftovers vaporized from any and every surface. Only the spoons remained in the wrong spots, slowly wiggling out of Bora’s grips on their own accord, to then gently float back to Minji. “I will.”

Outside the kitchen patrons exchanged humored glances, chuckling at the well known spectacle of Siyeon running through the doors in panic. Some would secretly place bets with Minji. Usually they'd vote for Bora. She simply had an advantage in arms not even the demon could put up with.

Said demon busied herself with cleaning up, trying and failing to brush the flour from her shirt. Somehow this day seemed fond of making her clothes a mess. Devilish laughter had her stop in her tracks, dreading the possibility of Bora following her through the door with her murderous wooden spoons.

“Do you yield?” Bora’s shout was dulled from the doors.

“Never dwarf!” Siyeon yelled back, prepared with two cans of whipped cream in each hand. 

Minji probably had rooted Bora in place for the time being, the only reason Siyeon’s head was still attached to her shoulders still. Even so, the counter war her turf and she would never lose on her own turf.

A random patron encouragingly cheered her on. Siyeon grinned in their direction, noticing movement in the corner of her eyes. The bell chimed, officially announcing the new customer.

"Uhm, are we... interrupting?"

Siyeon stopped dead in her tracks, head whipping around in time to perfectly catch Bora's suddenly appearing fist.

"Oh fuck, Siyeon, I'm so sorry," she grimaced and quickly patted the younger girl's cheek she had made contact with.

Siyeon ignored her and the pain in her jaw, fixating the new old newcomer despite her already purple coloured cheek.

“You.”

She crossed her now leather-jacket-less arms over her chest, glaring. Wheein timidly chuckled in response, the runaway cat now securely pressed against her chest, Byul standing behind her, bent over, gasping for air.

“Hey there.”

Siyeon’s expression softened at the honey-like voice, shoulders relaxing and arms lowering. The weight in her hands reminded her of the cans of whipped cream she still gripped onto. Looking from them and back to the angel an idea formed in her head, matching the pair of horns peeking from between her strands of hair. She slowly stepped closer, hips swinging like a cat stalking its prey. The angel cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. Ggomo meowed in protest having understood and guessed Siyeon’s plan.

“This is revenge.”

And Siyeon pressed down, covering her and her cat in whipped cream. Two pairs of pink tongues simultaneously flicked out, the angel and Ggomo perfectly syncronized even with their shocked expressions.

Byul fell on the ground from laughter. 

The café erupted into a cacophony of laughter and yells, cheers and exclamations of shock.

Deciding to have some mercy on the two Siyeon grabbed her blue rag and gently swiped at the angel’s cheek. A deep dimple and even wider grin that quickly turned into laughter greeted her. For a second or so she had been scared the angel would get angry at her joke.

“Hi, I’m Siyeon. You’re still cute,” she put on her flirty tone, winking for good measure, “And very sweet if I may say so.”

“Wheein. You’re not too bad yourself.”

The two of them shook hands, happily laughing along with everybody else despite the food covering them and their surroundings. In the end it was nothing but a normal day for the café, everybody more than used to the chaos attracted to the small shop. It was one of the reasons they loved it so.

“You know, you still owe me.”

“Oh right! Sorry again about the mess before but I had to save this idiot,” Wheein rambled and pointed at the still cackling Byul and then at the much too smug looking Ggomo who still licked his fur clean, “from this idiot here.”

“How about I make us both a drink and,” heat rushed to Siyeon’s cheeks, dusting them a bright red, “uh you know we like,” she waved her hands around, accidentally pressing down on the can of whipped cream again, hitting Wheein in the same spot again, “oh God I’m so sorry uh I’ll-”

“I’d love to.”

And eventually they lived happily ever after and Ggomo spent the rest of his life as the most spoiled, possibly alien, cat to ever live. Legends say Byul is still rolling on the whipped cream covered floor and laughing. Minji despite her constant claims never fired Siyeon nor Bora. She did, however, put a spell on any and all possibly weaponizable kitchen ware to save them from their touch.


End file.
